1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to processing information and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing a video data stream. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating a stereoscopic video data stream from a monoscopic video data stream.
2. Background:
The gathering of information about a scene may be useful and/or necessary when performing different types of missions. These types of missions include, for example, topographical mapping, intelligence gathering, surveillance and reconnaissance, target acquisition, and/or other suitable types of missions. Information is also gathered about objects at a scene. These objects include, for example, vehicles, structures, people, land masses, water bodies, ravines, hills, mountains, and/or other suitable objects at the scene.
One manner in which information about a scene is gathered is through taking images and/or video of the scene. A video is a sequence of a plurality of images in a video data stream that is presented in a manner that provides a viewer a capability to perceive motion of objects in the scene and/or the viewpoint of the viewer. As one example, data for the video is taken from a platform above the scene. The platform may be in the form of an aircraft, a satellite, a helicopter, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), or some other suitable platform.
Some currently available systems for taking video of a scene include video camera systems that generate monoscopic video. Monoscopic video is video that allows a viewer to perceive a scene in two-dimensions. The video camera systems that generate monoscopic video may take the form of monoscopic video cameras. These monoscopic video cameras generate video data streams. These video data streams are monoscopic video data streams.
Other currently available systems include video camera systems that generate stereoscopic video. Stereoscopic video is a video that allows a viewer to perceive a scene in three-dimensions. The video camera systems that generate stereoscopic video may take the form of stereoscopic video camera systems. These stereoscopic video camera systems generate video data streams. These video data streams are stereoscopic video data streams. Stereoscopic is also referred to as stereo.
One currently available stereoscopic video camera system uses a pair of monoscopic video cameras. The monoscopic video cameras are positioned within a selected distance from each other. Further, the monoscopic video cameras generate video data streams from two different perspectives of the same scene. The video data streams from this pair of monoscopic video cameras are used to form stereoscopic video data streams.
A stereoscopic video data stream provides a viewer with more information about a scene as compared to a monoscopic video data stream. For example, a stereoscopic video data stream may provide a viewer with more information about objects at a scene as compared to a monoscopic video stream. More specifically, a stereoscopic video data stream may provide a viewer with a perception of depth for the scene.
This type of information may be desirable to a viewer. In this type of situation, a stereoscopic video camera system may be used instead of a monoscopic video camera. If a platform already has a monoscopic video camera, a replacement or modification of the monoscopic video camera may be performed to generate a stereoscopic video stream.
Replacing an existing monoscopic video camera with a stereoscopic video camera system requires maintenance, time, and/or expense. Further, attaching a currently available stereoscopic video camera system to a platform may add weight to the platform. The additional weight may reduce performance of the platform and/or the distance that the platform can travel.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, and possibly other issues.